A Collection of Finchel OneshotsDrabble
by BadCookie
Summary: I do not own Glee or the Characters, I just wanna write about Finchel! So these are just random oneshot from prompts I get on Tumblr. Some are angsty, some funny, some maybe triggering, some maybe good! I don't know just be careful! This Collection will always be updated, as I find oneshots easier.
1. Chapter 1 Babysitting Beth

**Prompt**: _Finchel babysitting Beth._

He stood in the doorway as Shelby briefed Rachel for what felt like the tenth time. Rachel looked way too excited and seemed way too calm for this. How was it she was able to stand there and seem so relaxed, like this was second nature? Well, yeah… she was a babysitter. But this was different. It was Beth.

"So all the numbers you need are on the counter, and," she looked at her watch, "I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll be on the cell. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes Shelby. I've got this fully under control." Rachel started to beckon her out of the apartment. "Have fun!"

Finn still stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable and in the way, but Shelby gave him a small nod as she passed him on her way out and then called back to her child. She said something about being a good girl for Sister Rachel and Finn. Just… Finn.

Once Shelby was out of the apartment Finn closed the door and lent against it. It didn't take Rachel 2 seconds before she was cooing over the small girl. Finn watched the scene in front of him. Rachel was good with children, he had always heard her go on about how they just seemed to like her, but he had never seen it for himself before, until now. And she was right. Beth just seemed completely at home in her arms, like they were proper sisters. Except they weren't.

"Finn, come in properly and hold Beth. She looks like she needs a Finn hug." Rachel had her back to him and was bobbling up and down with Beth in her arms. He stood there and sighed, she seemed perfectly fine to him, besides it's not like he's her dad or anything. Finn made his way over to his girlfriend and looked down at the child in her arms. She looked just like Quinn, it was unbelievable, she probably would have got away with saying it was his kid if she didn't have the "dopey Puck smile". He quickly tore his eyes away, but gave her a reassuring pat on the head, to try and make it look like he didn't hate every minute of this. He then slumped himself down on the couch, searching for the TV remote. Rachel eyed him and placed Beth back in her crib.

She stood tall over him, these where the only times she was taller than him, so she had to use it to her advantage. Hands on hips, eyebrows raised she waited for him to tell her what was bothering him. She always knew when he was annoyed or hurt, he retreated into his Finn shell, but she had her ways of making him talk, and if impatient Rachel didn't work….

He knew she was waiting for him to open up to her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew he should feel how he did. It was odd, and he knew it would hurt Rachel. So he remained silent, trying to avoid her gaze.

"We're supposed to be looking after Beth, not watching TV." She sat next to him and tucked his hair round his ear, "Besides, I already have one child to watch I didn't think I'd have to mother you too."

He turned to pull a face at her, he knew what she was doing, and the worst thing was it was working.

"I'm fine." He tried to shake it off.

"Well that's the biggest lie I've heard all night. Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to force it out?" She knew she had him now, but to be sure she placed her hand on his knee and ran her fingers in a circle around it.

He smiled and turned to face her, he took her hand in his, "It's just, I feel… like I shouldn't be here."

She frowned at him. "I don't understand. I asked you if you wanted to come. Shelby doesn't mind you being here, she was surprised, but seemed pleasantly surprised."

"Exactly, but it's not about Shelby, its Beth." He looked down, hoping she didn't notice his eyes beginning to glisten.

She was still confused, but she cupped his face and pulled it up to look at her, "You know you can tell me anything." Her face was a picture of confusion and concern.

He licked his lips and bit them together, "I just…" he closed his eyes she he could see her face, "I guess it still hurts." He whispered so quietly it was like he didn't want Beth to hear.

She looked at him sympathetically. She could have no idea how much it hurt him when he first found out and no idea now how much it must be hurting now. To see a child which you though was yours living a completely different one from the one you wanted. "Then we'll go."

He looked up at her in shock, "We can't just leave her alone…"

"No, Finn. I'll call Quinn or someone to come and replace us, and then we can get out of here."

He looked at her big chocolate eyes, and could see how much she loved him, putting him first, when he could tell she wanted to stay a little longer.

"No, it's fine…" he pulled his hand down his face to snap him out of his funk. "I'll grow up someday."

She pulled away from his shoulder where her head was resting. "You, don't need to grow up! You were hurt, it's natural to feel like this, and it's only now you've had to face the sort of aftermath of it all. Someday, you'll get over it, maybe today, maybe when we have kids, maybe when Beth's had a family. Maybe never…but it doesn't matter, because it doesn't change the fact you manned up and were prepared to be a father at such a young age. Or that you were the bigger man and forgave them both. That showed that you've moved on. This doesn't have to affect you if you don't want it to, but I'm sure a small part of you wanted to come here today for closure. And maybe you didn't get that, but it doesn't matter, you will get it someday." She finished as she looked at him, both her hands in his.

"You said "we have kids"" he smiled at her, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Of course I did."

He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. And over her shoulder he saw Beth looking at them both.

"I think Beth needs feeding, don't worry… I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2 Badass Rachel

**Prompt**_: Rachel is a badass at McKinley and Finn has a thing for her but Puck also has eyes for her._

He opened his locker trying to remember his timetable for the rest of the day. First period was a bore, as usual. He just didn't understand when he would need half the stuff they teach him. Finn opened his rucksack and emptied out the morning's books to the top shelf of his locker and replaced them with the afternoon's ones.

The corridor was staring to get quiet around him, the crowds thinning as groups of kids slowly made their way to lunchtime activities, so he could clearly see who was still around. A few cheerleaders excitedly giggling at him and skipping arm in arm to their next destination. A sophomore or two scuttling away from two huge football players he called "friends". He tried his hardest to separate football and the rest of his life, although he loved the game, he didn't necessarily get on with most of his team mates. Of course there was a few he liked, but the majority were just…dumb, and that's coming from him. They were dumb in the sense they didn't understand the rest of the world, they just saw what they chose to. Finn may not have been the sharpest crayon in the box but he liked to think he had a good understanding of what was going on around him.

He heard a few girls swoon at the end of the corridor and knew immediately who was there. Puck was the closest thing Finn had to a best friend. Also on the football team, Puck had been the first person to befriend Finn and as he called it, "took him under his wing". They'd now know each other for 3 years, and Finn had been Puck's wingman, shoulder to cry on (although he'll deny it if you ask him) and almost brother. They just got each other. Normally at this time Puck would asked Finn to come help him do some late homework, but today, like most days, it seemed he may be a bit late, but Finn knew as soon as the girls were shot down he'd be over. So he waited.

That's when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. Rachel Berry. Known rebel, badass and weirdo. And hadn't had a relationship for longer that Puck could concentrate on homework. But despite everyone hating her or being afraid everyone seemed to stare as she strode down the halls. Most had looks of disgust, some of shock and the outfit she was able to get away with, because most of the teachers were too scared to tell her otherwise. But despite this persona she puts across Finn was still able to see a vulnerable girl. She was sexy, even with the dyed dark and purple hair, copious amount of eyeliner and the odd meaningless tattoo on the exposed flesh. She was sexy, there was no doubting that, but if you looked closely you could also see beauty. And that's what made Finn stare.

She didn't have any friend that Finn knew of, maybe some college drop outs outside of school, but no one ever attempted to understand her. She was a lost course to the rest of the world, maybe that's how she liked it, but Finn still couldn't help but see the vulnerable side of Rachel Berry. Of course walking around like that got the attention of most people, but lots of guys. Whenever he was a practice his entire team talked about "banging" her, or getting with her. It wouldn't be that much of an achievement if the rumours were true. She may be a loner, but that didn't stop everyone talking about her. You could ask any cheerio, and they'd all tell you they heard her in a janitor's closet with "some guy". Or that she was always hanging round alleys with strange man. But at school, if a guy was to approach her they would be walking away again within minutes like a dog which had just been told off with their tale between their legs.

Suddenly realising he had been staring at her for longer than any normal person should; Finn quickly looked down and shuffled his feet. The girly giggles had died down so Finn assumed Puck was on his way to his locker. He turned to close his locker and as it slammed shut Puck walked straight passed him. Finn turned to watch him in astonishment, he had let him have his fun and was now ready to try and help him pass math or geography or whatever it was today. But instead of Puck beckoning for Finn to hurry to the library with him so he could also go hit on some cheerleaders after, he had completely ignored him. Instead Puck was heading straight towards Rachel Berry. She was currently at her locker and just before Puck reached her he turned his head to give Finn a cheeky wink. Finn was still slightly confused as to what he was doing, Puck never goes to girls…they go to him. But there he was, leading against the locker right next to Rachel Berry's, hands in pockets, neck slightly tilted to the right, looking right at her.

Although Finn had no idea what Puck was saying, he could easily guess by her facial expression. It was actually quite funny to watch, Puck the biggest player in the school about to get shot down by Rachel Berry, supposedly the biggest slut. Her face was a picture, she was in as much shock as Finn was, but she also seemed sad, her eyes wondered past Puck and looked directly at Finn. He tried to look like he wasn't spying, but their eyes locked and she almost seemed to say "help me" before looking back at Puck.

For a moment Finn wondered what had happened, but without another moment hesitation he walked right up to them.

Finn placed his hand on Puck shoulder, "Hey dude, you've got to finish that thing…remember?"

"Whatever I'll do it in a minuet." He tied to shake Finn off, and Rachel looked at Finn, and he her.

"No, you should do it now." Finn continued, still not taking his eyes off Rachel.

"No." Puck was staring to get annoyed at his friend, "I'll do-"

But before her had time to finish Finn was dragging him away from the poor girl, much to his disappointment.

"Dude?! What was that?! I was totally about to score!"

"Trust me…" Finn looked back at Rachel, "You weren't." And he could have sworn he saw her smi


	3. Chapter 3 Brittana Double Date

**Prompt**: _Finchel and Brittana double date._

They were the first to arrive, Finn, being a gentleman held the door open for Rachel and they both followed the waitress to their booth. He was hoping, praying that it wouldn't be the same booth he, Santana and Brittany sat in two years ago on that awkward date, which despite sounding like any guys heaven, was something he would not do again, ever. But to his disappointment the waitress stopped and placed the menus on that very table.

Rachel slid in first, as she knows Finn liked to be on the outside because he got more leg room. She looked around brightly, eyeing up all the other happy diners, she liked to play a game in her head where she guessed their back story and why they were here tonight.

"Family dinner, he's wishing he was at home watching the game tonight, she's wishing she was far away in the arms of some hunk" she heard in her ear. Finn never joined in with the game unless he was really bored, and he was never bored at the beginning of the evening, he like looking at the menu.

"I agree" She said rubbing his arm. She looked round for a new mark, "they are on a date, and looking for their table were two very excited, welcoming people are." She waved as she saw the two cheerleaders enter the building. Brittany returned the wave dragging Santana behind her. Santana had the same bored, annoyed expression Finn had. But Brittany's enthusiasm seem to make up for both of them.

"Hey Rachel!" She said as she skipped over to the booth and sat opposite her. Santana rather reluctantly sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Well…this is nice…" Rachel tried to break the silence "Normally we go out with Kurt and Blaine so its nice to…do this.." She really didn't know what to say. Looking at Finn and Santana's faces they didn't want to be here, and as the silence got more and more awkward neither did she.

"Sanny and I never go out. We stay at my house or her's and watch movies and sometimes we.."

"No Britt" Santana held her hand to Brittany's mouth to stop her divulging anymore. "Okay, lets face it, I don't want to be here and more than your boyfriend wants to check himself into some facility to help him with his obvious eating problem." She smiled sarcastically in Finn's direction. "I'm only here because Brittany seems to think this is what people do on dates, but never have I ever seem anyone double date with a hobbit and the Hamburglar. so, lets get through this as quickly as possible, okay?" she finished her rant and gently folded her arms over her chest.

Brittany wasn't really paying attention, her eyes had wondered over to the glass tub of fish in the conner and she was busy thinking of a way to help the trapped fish escape. Rachel sat there, jaw open eyes wide. Finn on the other hand had stood up and was gesturing for Rachel to join him.

"Whats wrong Finn? Didn't have enough of what you wanted?" she looked at him menacingly, "Or did this booth bring back to many memories of what you could have had"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You wanna know want people do on dates?" He took Rachel hand and led her out of the restaurant. "Follow me."

Rachel looked as confused as the other two girls, but still followed Finn. Santana and Brittany followed the other two.

"I'll come back for you later" Brittany whispered to the fish as they left Breadstixs.

After a short drive Finn finally pulled over, "Where are we? Why are we at a park? We're not going to kill them and dump the bodies are we?" Rachel was looking around nervously.

"Shh," he tucked her hair behind her ears, "trust me?"

She smiled as she felt his fingers rub her ear, she grabber his hand as he brought it back down and placed it in her lap, "trust you." As she said it Santana's car pulled up next to theirs. They rolled down the window as Santana did.

"Okay Tubs, what are we doing."

"Are we going on a unicorn hunt, because I've read they only come out at midnight"

"No, just get out the car." He opened his door and when to let Rachel out. Santana and Brittany did as they were instructed.

"What now Finnocence?" She was beginning to get frustrated, all she wanted was to go home and be with her girl.

"Turn around." All the girls did so at the same time.

"It's beautiful!" As Rachel looked she couldn't help but smile with pride at the romanticness of her boyfriend. She grabbed his arm and lend her head on him. Finn looked down at her and smiled, he bent his head down to kiss the top of hers.

"Its magic." Brittany whispered, she looked over to Santana who was speechless for once.

Finn looked over at her, "Any comment Santana?" he waked with Rachel to the bank to sit down by the gleaming water of the huge pond.

The two others joined them, "Well I know why you chose to be near water, so you can stay moist." He frowned at her, "I'm joking! You did good Hudson" She managed to smile at him before turning her attention to Brittany. She linked their fingers together and rested her head on her shoulder. Brittany placed her head on her girlfriends.

"Best date everrr"


	4. Chapter 4 Cancer

She's locked herself in her room again. I know she's crying, I can hear the sobs through the door. She does it every time I bring up the operation. I know it's a hard thing to deal with, she did it last time and she was scared, so surely she's used to it. It will help her; help her get better, help her live longer and survive.

I can feel her pulling away, shutting me out. I try and talk to her about it, but every time she yells and storms out of the room or the house. Each time I'm scared she won't come back, she'll just leave and I'll never see her again. The worst part is we argue too much. More than last time.

Before she would cry, cry about not being able to have children with me, cry as our friend's lives grow and go before her eyes. Now she just yells, yells that I'm too protective, too concerned. I have a right to be, I'm watching the woman I love refuse treatment which will help keep her with me. I'm not being selfish, by wanting her to try and keep fighting, to stay strong and positive.

Positive.

She hates that word, the doctors use it, her friends use it, I use it. The whole world uses it. We have to stay positive; it's what I say to myself to sleep at night, knowing that if she takes the operation she's be alright again, she'll be back to my Rachel.

This time I thought I knew what to expect, she would be upset, but still listen to the advice and she'd do what she should. I know it's hard, but I feel she's resenting me, she hates the doctor and she's blunt with everyone now. She tries to lock herself away, and if I try to talk to her about it she gets defensive and shuts me out.

We had a good few months after the first all clear. She was finally getting back to being herself, her hair had grown back, she was fitter; she even started applying for jobs. We were relieved and settling back down. I started to see the old Rachel, ambitious, determined, take no prisoners. She would even make a joke about it every now and again. When she was ill we would plan what we would do when she was better, holidays, careers, family. Then a letter came. She was alone, I was out. And she read it alone. I remember seeing the missed calls and feeling anxious but the image I remember most of all was her on the floor of the living room in tears. She doesn't deserve this, yet she's being put though it again.

That was two months ago, now she's weak, fragile and angry. Most nights I have to fall asleep to the sound of her sobbing and she refuses to talk about it, I've suggested she should go talk about it to someone if you won't talk to me, but she refuses. Sometime I hear her get up in the night and she will disappear for a few hours, sometimes she goes out the house, sometimes she just goes to the living room and I can hear the low murmur of the TV and her tiptoeing around, sometimes she just sits in the bathroom, the door a jar, the light streaming onto our bed, on the edge of the bath, crying.

The worst part is I don't know what to do anymore. I could cope with the crying the first time round, but now it's different, they're angry tears as well as ones of sorrow. I feel useless. I can't seem to do anything right, she acts like the glass is half empty and is so sullen, that if I'm even the slightest bit optimistic it sets her off.

Some days we manage not to talk about it. Instead we try to be as normal as possible, yet she still gets upset. She will start complaining, saying we shouldn't act like everything is normal when it isn't. I know it isn't, I know it might never be, but I have to hope it will. Positivity is a coping mechanism for me, for everyone, except her.

I don't like to think we don't have much time left, but that's the atmosphere in the house. I like to think somewhere


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Games

**Prompt****_:_**_ All the graduated Gleeks get together over Christmas Break and play a dirty game of Truth or Dare or Strip Poker, Finn gets possessive over Rachel (spilling too much or getting naked)_

They decided the choir room was the best place, Finn technically worked there so he had a key to the school, and it was late so no one would hear them. It was all planned, by Santana. They needed to be sly so she was best to organise. She'd sent a group text out to warn them to be there or she'd personally go to their home and drag them to that choir room by their hair, or ferret for Puck. She threatened Finn to open up school for them by saying she'd call his real family of walruses and tell them he'd escaped from the Zoo and is trying to pass as a human. He didn't care he rolled his eyes at her and gladly agreed to it. He wanted to see everyone again, Thanks Giving was fun, but they weren't all there…a certain someone wasn't there.

He knew it probably wasn't the best thing for him, but he missed her. So much. Too much. There hasn't been a day gone by when he didn't think about her. Every performance in the choir room he pictured her, singing her heart out. Or he couldn't walk into the auditorium without picturing them both, either sharing their first kiss or him proposing and sometimes even the break up. The pain in her eyes as she said she had to let him go. He knew he was the one who side no contact, but she called. And yes, it was horrible, but it made him feel safe and comforted, that despite everything she thought of him, during her greatest moments.

As he walked down the corridor to the choir room he peaked into every class room to make sure they were safe, it was nearly Christmas and McKinley were way into the holidays, but you could never be too careful. It was clear so he unlocked the choir room and when inside. It was deserted, and in the same state he's left it in before Christmas break, sheet music everywhere, board with writing on.

As he was tiding up, he managed to find three board pens in the process; he heard the growing sound of footsteps, and sure enough in the door frame as he turned around there they were. Class of 2012, well the New Directions of it.

"Dude? Where do you want me to put this," Puck was holding a box of beer bottles, "it's getting kinda heavy."

The party was well in swing, music was playing, and Santana was dancing, well stooping around with Quinn watching closely. Mercedes and Kurt were in a corner gossiping and nursing their drinks. Puck was in charge of the music, and was doubled over the IPod dock and speakers. Mike was popping up out of nowhere every so often and would disappear mid-conversation. And Rachel had pulled a chair into the middle of the room and was stood on it in her short dress and high heels singing at the top of her voice, occasionally forgetting the word and resorting to head banging and taking another huge sip from the bottle in her hand.

"Truth or dare!" Santana suddenly yelled, with Quinn holding her up, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"No way…" Kurt replied, "in the state you're in, we'll end up trashing the school!"

"Okay, how about this," Puck suddenly chimed in, "You…" he picked up an empty bottle, "you spin the bottle and if it lands on you, you-you, flip a coin!" He produced a cent from his back pocket while the rest of the room was eagerly watching him perplexed, "What's the matter Quinn, can't keep your eyes off me?"

"No. I'm surprised you had money on you," she glared at him and sat down with Santana in the slowly evolving circle of bodies in the centre of the room.

"Anyway, if its tails, you get a truth, if it heads, you get dare," Kurt was about to say something, but Puck continued, "and the dare HAS to be," he looked round the circle and each person individually, "remove an item of clothing."

Finn glared over at Puck, who, unsurprisingly, had a huge smile on his face and was staring right back at him. Although Finn hadn't told him everything about his feelings for Rachel, he knew enough to know this would be torcher for him.

"So," Puck said still staring at Finn, "Rachel first?" There was a loud cheer and an eruption of claps as the game finally started. Rachel clapped her hands together and sat up on her knees ready for Puck to flip the coin. As he did Finn didn't let his eye stray from the moving object, more eager than the rest of the group to know what it would say.

"Tails!"

He let out a sign of relief, knowing she wouldn't be taking off her clothing but his guard wasn't down for long when Santana suddenly came up with a truth, "Best sex you've had!" A few people laughed, but Finn's eyes darted straight at Rachel, who had gone slightly quiet.

"Ummm," she tried her hardest not to look at him; she knew if she did, it would all be over, "probably my first time. Who's next?!" Santana grabbed at the bottle and spun as Rachel sat back down on the floor still aware Finn was watching her, but not letting her feeling show.

It was safe to say that things were getting out of hand. Santana was spooled across Mike and Quinn in just her jumper, which was luckily for the rest of them covering enough. Kurt hand neatly placed his shoes, socks and waist coat in a pile next to him and was currently refusing to continue with the game. Mercedes had admitted to "harmless flirting" with a drummer, and a bass player…and guitarist. Quinn, had tried to keep herself to herself, but was still sat looking embarrassed when Puck had admitted to her being the one thing he wish could have ended differently in his life, Puck was also in his boxers and vest. And Finn should have been feeling quite smug, as the only thing he was asked was if he'd slept with a student, Puck question of course. The only thing keeping him from his smugness was the fact sitting opposite him in only her underwear was Rachel. She's just been made to remove her dress and was sitting rather sheepishly, swaying, in just her bra and pants. And Finn was finding it hard to control himself, in many ways. He wanted more than anything to go over to her and give her is jumper, because she was beginning to shiver, and he wanted to stand up and stop the game before her was sitting there naked and he's have to run for a cold shower.

"Rachel again!" Mercedes giggled.

Finn bit hard on his bottom lip and let out a small sigh of frustration as Puck flipped the coin, before calling it he looked over to Finn and read the pleading expression in his face.

"Tails.."

Finn gave Puck a nod, as Mercedes suddenly asked "Who's this Brody guy Kurt's been telling me about?" The room went silent and all eyes were on either Finn or Rachel.

"He's just some guy, at NYADA. We're friends," Rachel replied timidly.

"No!" Mercedes was staring at her drink, unaware of the tense atmosphere which now intoxicated the room, "he's more than a friend, apparently he's always around you, like a lap dog."

Finn's jaw stiffened, and Rachel's eyes flickered to him, she looked upset, embarrassed and apologetic, "Well he's-"

"You don't have to answer. Infact I think the games over now." Finn got up and turned away from the group, picking up the mess they'd made.

"No! She has to finish her turn, just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't mean the rest of us don't" Santana chimed in, sitting herself up. "Tell us Berry."

Finn turned back round for a second to look at Rachel, who's eyes were still on him, she saw the pain in his eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Finn was already walking out the door.

The room was left in complete silence, with awkward glances being exchanged from one person to the next. "Fine. My go." Santana took the coin from Puck and began to flip it. Rachel ran out of the choir room after Finn.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealous in NY

**Prompt:** _Finn comes to NY to see Rachel but sees Rachel with Brody and gets jealous._

He clutched the piece of paper Kurt had given him in his hand. He had done the whole journey, he didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to take his eyes off it in case it magically disappeared. Right now that tiny piece of paper was his everything..well it led him there.

The ride into the city couldn't have taken any longer. But he did enjoy seeing New York again, despite them losing Nationals. It held one of the best memories he had with Rachel. That Kiss. THE kiss. The superman of all kisses. And he would give anything to have that moment with her again.

He threw himself off the bus as it finally came to a stop outside a tall building. He looked up at it. It was tall…and that's coming from him! A few other students walked out the building, he knew they were students because they were holding mac books and talking about which of the numinous coffee shops they could sit in. And they kept giving him odd looks, yes, he was smiling uncontrollably and had his army duffel bag on his shoulder, but did he really look that out of place? He was starting to think his decision not to go to college was a good idea, that life really wasn't for him.

He made is way up the first flight of stairs, each time he went up the next flight he got more and more excited. Finally after what seemed like forever, he was on Rachel's floor! RACHEL'S! Skipping to her door may have been weird, but he couldn't control himself. In a few moments she would answer the door and fall into his arms. Back where she belonged. With him.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"What Rachel?!" came an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the door. As it opened, Finn looked confused to see a girl about his age wearing a very tight, low cut top and red shorts stare back at him the same confused expression. "And who might you be?" she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I..umm.." He looked down at the paper with the address on it to see if he had the right room, yep. "Is..is..Rachel here?" he looked behind the girl to see if Rachel was inside. To his disappointment the room was empty, but on the nightstand nearest the door something caught his eye. Him. There, in a white frame was a photo of him. He couldn't help but smile as he saw it.

"No..sorry..she's out..but I'm here..alone." The girl's voice brought him out of his daze.

"No, it's fine.." Finn was getting concerned for his own safety "Do you know where I can find her?"

"No..but if you want..you could wait here for her..with me.." Okay, he was officially creeped out. Before she could seduce him anymore he was gone. Out, back onto the streets of New York. Which is what he preferred, but had hoped he would be with someone, and not left the building alone.

Where would she be? He hadn't planned for her to not be in her small room, but after meeting her roommate, who Kurt had not warned him about, he wasn't surprised she was out. He hadn't a clue where he was going, he walked down street which look the same and started to confuse him because he was sure he had been walking for so long that he was just walking around in circles. He was tired so he found a bench on an empty street and rested his feet. What to do? He had a quick brain wave and got out his phone to tap a message to Kurt, but as he did he heard a familiar laugh, a familiar laugh that make him sit up in excitement and smile so much he cheeks hurt.

He ran to the corner and there she was wearing a short bright skirt and little cardie. So beautiful, so..happy, so…with another guy! Who the hell was he? Who was making her laugh the way he used to?! Who was walking besides the skirt and cardie he used to smell, and touch?! Luckily or unluckily they were too involved in their conversation to notice him just on the corner they were approaching, his fist clenching tighter and tighter. They were getting closer, they looked..happy..she did. After the conversation he had with Kurt, he expected her to be..unhappy. He watched them laugh and skip along the pavement, every time their feet touched the floor his heart sank a little more. Why was he watching this? Why was he torturing himself?

He looked down and kicked a stone and started to walk away. He knew it was a bad idea surprising her. And even thought he was so upset now, he didn't hate her, he was glad she was happy, glad she wasn't thinking about him constantly, like he was with her. But that didn't stop him hating that guy.

She hadn't laughed like this in a long time, it was nice, nice to forget about the pain she had been feeling. Despite being hesitant at the beginning, she was enjoying herself. Enjoying Brody's company, enjoying being away from her room and away from her roommate. She wondered how long this feeling would last before she thought about Finn again. She had thought about him so much, too much. Being in New York reminded her of their date, there kiss...But she knew she had to stop. She had to concentrate on her. Moving on.

Brody was telling her another story about his family going on vacation, and something going wrong, to her amusement. She like Brody, he helped her enjoy the city more, enjoy her new life, but she still couldn't shake the "Finn feeling" off. Everywhere she went something reminded her of him. She would spend hours of lesson time staring at the drum set on stage. She would picture him every time a guy who lived on her floor mentions Call of Duty. Every time she saw a tall guy she would do a double take, even if they had blonde hair or wore Goth clothing, they all seemed to remind her of him. Like the guy at the end of the street.

She stopped, watching him; he's the first guy she's seen who actually looked like him. Brody noticed her looking; she had told him and Finn. His advice to her was to stop thinking about him, but she couldn't. "Rachel, if that guy turns around he going to think you have a problem" he chuckled shaking her shoulders in a joking way. But she couldn't help it. He had the same posture, same walk, same muscular arms, same scruffy hair...

She blanked thinking she was seeing things. No, when she opened her eyes again he was still there. It can't be..she must be seeing things.."Brody? There is a guy there isn't there?"

"If I say no, will we get back sooner? It's cold and late and I want to show you that thing..." he when to grab his hand but she moved it away.

"I'm serious!" she still couldn't take her eyes off the tall figure slowly walking into the distance. Her tone was harsher that Brody had expected, their fun date had suddenly spun in a different direction and he didn't like it.

"Yes! Yes, Rachel there is a guy there, but you have to stop thinking every giant you see is this Finn guy. You need to move on. Please can we go? Your shivering"

"Finn" she whispered under her breath, Brody looked at her pleadingly she looked at him blankly. "Finn" she said again slightly louder.

"Rachel? Let's go..." Brody was starting to get concerned, he tried moving her be she didn't want to go with him.

"FINN!" she yelled, running at full pelt down the street.

He walked on, tears in his eyes, luckily it was dark and the street deserted so no one could see him cry. How could she forget about him? What's this guy got that he hasn't?

He didn't know where he was going. The street was dark and silent except for the distant murmur of voices, which he assumed was Rachel and Brody. This sucked, he came to New York hoping for a romantic reunion, but instead he felt like he'd been kicked in the balls twice over.

He heard is name being called from behind, he stopped and turned to see a small figure in the distance getting closer and closer.

She kept calling his name, she squinted to see if he had stopped but couldn't tell. She started to slip on the road, but that didn't stop her from running, in fact she ran faster. And Finn got closer with every step.

Despite everything he saw a few minutes ago, he could help but smile as Rachel's tiny body got nearer and nearer. How is it she looks so beautiful panting with bright red cheeks? He didn't care about her seeing him cry and a tear tricked down his cheek.

She finally came to a stop in front of him. In front of Finn, the Finn she had spent nights crying over, and endless phones call to Kurt asking about him. Her Finn.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she said in between pants.

He just stared at her. It had been so long since he had just stared at her big brown eyes, a strand of hair had fallen across her face, but he slowly tucked it back behind her ear. She grabbed his out stretch arm rubbed it gently. He kept his hand there for longer than normal and savoured the moment, to touch her again, he smiled and his gaze softened as he gave her the "Rachel look". She rubbed her head into his touch.

"I'm here for you" he finally said.

"You can't be...you can't be here" She began to let tears roll down her face.

"I know...But I am" he pulled her close and let her cry in his arms. Resting his chin on her head. "It's okay, I'm here."

"It's not okay" she sniffed, "You're not going to be here forever are you?"

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "No, but I'll be here as long as possible." He held back the tears, "And I'll come back."

She craned her neck to look at him, "Promise?"

"Promise" he whispered before placing his lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7 To The Loft

**Prompt:** _Finn surprises Rachel at her apartment but she answers the door in only another guy's shirt and hears a guy in her bedroom. Thinks something happened but Rachel really didn't sleep with them. Angst!  
(Not gonna be the apartment, but the loft! And it's just open plan, so not bedroom I guess…but the story should still work! Promise! :P)  
So this is kinda 4X03, but a different spin on it. _

He stared at the massive, what he guessed was a door in front of him. He had been there for about five minutes staring at the door then back to address in his hands and back again.

He rubbed the back of his neck thinking. What if she was angry at him? He had just left her. What if she threw her hairbrush at him again? He needed to stop thinking like this. He wanted to be here, he needed to see her. The worst thing about the past few months was not being able to see her, talk to her whenever, about what ever. The thing he missed the most about Rachel was…Rachel. Not only was she his girlfriend, but bestfriend. He had known her for over three years and for those years he had never been without her until now. Even if they were in an argument or broken up she was always there. And she was there as a friend. But he also missed not being able to be there for her. Be her protector, her shoulder to cry on. Without her he was lost, without her he felt like he had no purpose.

He was about to knock, when he stopped and rested his hand on the door. He could hear her. Her voice, her laugh. A smile crept across his face. That was all he needed, to hear her, so close. He could also hear another voice, Kurt's maybe? He promised to be out so they could talk, but he guessed he hadn't specified a time, so Kurt wouldn't know…

He knocked. And waited. He could hear it all go quite on the other side of the door. Then the light footsteps of her getting closer, closer to him.

There she was, his perfectly imperfect Rachel. She looked so beautiful, so tiny, so…confused.

"Hey." He flashed his signature smile, hoping she wouldn't be angry. Rachel didn't say anything, she stood there, lips slightly parted, eyes wide, but blinking as if she'd seen a ghost. "You…you look beautiful…" he didn't want to pressure her into anything, or to even say anything, but he didn't want there to be silence. "Look...I was stupid, I should have called…I keep replaying the last few months in my head…I really missed you" he moved closer to her, she continued to look at him like he had just come back from the dead, "an-and I wanted to call, I wanted to call so bad, but you needed space to grow…And look at you!" she smiled weakly still in shock.

He eyed her up and down, taking her all in. Starting with her feet and making her way up her perfect tanned legs, which is when he noticed she was wearing skimpy black shorts and had paired it with a pale blue shirt…A shirt. He looked at it confused, she didn't have any of his clothes and this was definitely a guy's shirt, he could tell by the way it nearly drowned her tiny frame. And it wasn't anything Kurt would wear, it was to masculine. He stared at it for a minute or two, while she stood there, still not saying anything. And it suddenly dawned on him. She was being quiet because she felt guilty. She would only be wearing another guy's shirt if…if…

He needed to get his facts straight before jumping to conclusions. But let's face it, she's wearing a guy's shirts, and he heard her giggling before he knocked and ruined their fun.

He looked passed her into the loft. She noticed him tense slightly and his soft eyes change.

"Is…umm...is Kurt around?" He was trying to sound matter of fact, but could tell it wasn't working.

"Finn…" She finally spoke, "Look...Finn!" He ignored her walking deeper into the space. It was half decorated for Kurt, there was definitely work that needed to be done, but it was still presentable. They just needed some cosmetic work and maybe something only a muscly; body builder type guy could do…like the one Rachel was so obviously hiding.

"Finn!" She stood in front of him as his eyes darted around looking for some signs of him. She held her arms out in front of herself, preventing him from going any further. "I missed you too" when she said this his eyes snapped down to her, he nearly forgot about the secret lover she was hiding. "I wish you would have called."

"So you could have finish with him earlier, and got him out of the house?!"

She looked at him perplexed, "what?"

"Oh, come on Rachel. It might be hard for me, but I will accept you've moved on, but hiding it?! I didn't think you were like that!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked hurt, "moved on?! Finn, I've cried myself to sleep most nights because I needed you!"

"Obviously not recently." He looked down and his voice became quiet and muffled.

"What do you mean?"

"Please! Rachel! You're wearing his shirt. I heard you laughing, the way you used to laugh when I…" he lowed his voice and lent into her, not wanting the guy to hear if he was listening, "When I kissed you…you know…"

She smiled when she remembered the memory, "Yes, I do know." She then shook her head, "And what makes you think I let anyone else do that?!"

"For the same reasons I just said. Rachel, if...if you've moved on…please don't lie to me about it…" His tone changed from angry to sad. He loved her and the main thing he wanted to see was her happy. He couldn't bear to think of her feeling the way he had the past few months.

"Finn...I'm-"

Before she could finish there was movement from behind her, "Hey Rach...what's going on? Is Kurt back?" Behind her was an average height, muscly guy, about their age, he was topless, and had specs of paint over his well-defined body. Finn bit his bottom lip and smiled sarcastically.

"Great, just…" He turned towards the door, "I'm happy for you Rachel, really, I am." He turned before leaving and smiled at her, she could see his eyes glistening. "The loft looks great by the way. Oh…I ummm…I got you this…as a house warming gift..." he walked over to the counter and pulled out a box from his rucksack and left.

Rachel stood there in shock. She couldn't move, what just happened?

Brody went over to the counter and looked at the box, "Aeroplane cups? What sort of a present it that?" He chuckled and looked over to Rachel. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

"No, no...I'm..." She ran towards the door, "Oh, and by the way, they are perfect for picnics." And with that she ran down the hall calling after him.

Finn hadn't got very far and he did stop when he hear her call his name, but he didn't look at her, he kept his back facing her.

"Finn! No!" She yelled at him, a little out of breath, "No! Just no! You don't get to leave me again! It's not fair!"

"Rachel…"

"No, you're also going to let me do the talking. I'm not with Brody-"

"His names Brody?"

"No Finn, I'm still talking." He was silent, "I'm not with him, he came over to help decorate, I was too small to reach the high places so I asked him for help he was the only person I knew who would help."

"Is that was they call in in New York?"

"Finn!"

"Sorry…"

"Apology accepted. Anyway, I didn't want to get paint on my top so he gave me his shirt…Nothing else happened or would happen okay?"

"It looks good on you," he said bitterly.

"You think? I don't. It doesn't feel right, it smells wrong, it doesn't look like I want it too, it's not…it's not yours."

"Rachel...please…"

"And the cups…perfect. Where did you find them? You said you couldn't find them before. You know what…it doesn't matter, I have them now. I don't care what happened to them in between, just as long as I have them now." She waited for him.

And after what felt like forever he turned, his cheeks wet, but smiling. "Yeah, you have them now, they're not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8 Hospital

**Prompt:** _Finn is dying with cancer and Rachel is his nurse and they end up falling in love with each other.  
This, I will admit was finished by a friend, as I just couldn't do it. _

He had been lying there for weeks. People had come and gone saying things like "I'll see you when you get out" and "You'll get better soon". But he knew he wouldn't. He had felt the slow digression of energy as he became evermore in mercy of the disease. He hadn't felt this bad before. He could almost feel the end coming.

The hospital was quiet at this time of night. He had awoken slowly, because he was tired of sleeping and was simply lying there in the darkness, alone. His mother had left some time before, because he had told her to go home and get some sleep. She had been by his side for days and he appreciated it deeply, and knew that he would always remember that kindness, but for now, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

In the day, his room would always be busy, doctors coming in a poking at him then leaving. Nurses checking machines around him and clearing things away. No time for being with his thoughts. And it's not like people imagine. There is no sexy uniform the nurses wear, no short skirt, no high heels, and just plain scrubs. They do have a stereotype for being sexy, but they all look so bland in their single colour scrubs. Except for just one. Just one nurse stood out among many.

Rachel.

She was always coming in and out of his door. Taking readings, and checking the machines were all in order, but she wasn't always there just for that. She would stay and talk to him about… anything. Anything at all, but most amazing was that she was the only person who could take his mind off the cancer. Sometimes, he believed, she would even stay after her shift was over. And he appreciated that even more.

Rachel was different from everyone else. She kept thinking positive, which was brilliantly refreshing, all his friends and family that had come to visit would talk about the illness, but she didn't. Rachel talked about sports and her work and her life, and it made Finn happy to see a person around him happy. Normally it was just frowns, tears and sobs. Rachel wasn't like the other nurses. She had only transferred to the hospital a few months ago and wasn't as experienced at handling patients as some of the older nurses, so when one of the senior nurses was explaining something to his mom, Rachel was behind her making faces and goofing around making him laugh out loud and the rest of the room looking at him strangely, but he didn't care at all. It was one of the few times he had laughed during the whole process of getting ill. She made it feel like the clouds were parting and there was a glimpse of the sun again.

He lay there, remembering the other times Rachel had made him laugh; he had needed that so much more recently. He just lay there, peaceful in the glow of happy memories, daring to believe that there was more to come, but, as always nowadays, he had to be wary. He had to be wary about the fact that there may not be a future. However, it gave him hope - glimmering, golden _hope _- to know that even if he couldn't live as long as he would like, Rachel could still be happy.

He was about to drift off again when he saw a shadow moving around outside his door. The shadow wasn't very tall and he could tell that they were trying to keep quiet. He sat up a bit straighter to see if he could get a better look at them. He could see their silhouette through the curtains surrounding the clear glass door of his room, it was clearly a woman. Maybe his mom had come back. Maybe she couldn't sleep, just like him. But then the woman outside made a noise and knew exactly who that cough had to be.

"Rachel?" he called out into the darkness.

The figure opened the door and slowly made their way into the room. "Hey. I was on a late shift but I thought you would be asleep… so..."

She was slightly more timid than usual, and it surprised him, normally she wouldn't stop talking and laughing loudly. Finn had often heard the other nurses complain about her when they thought he was a sleep, he had wanted to punch them in the face. They just couldn't understand how much he loved hearing Rachel's voice, it made him feel relaxed, like he was safe.

"Nah… I couldn't sleep, I feel like I've done more than enough of that." He turned the light next to him on so that he could see her face. She was standing at the foot of the bed, nervously playing with the loose sheet. She looked tired and her eyes were red, but still, oh so beautiful. "You okay?" he flashed her a weak imitation of his usual bright smile.

"Yes… just I've had a bit of a rough day…"she looked down and shook her head.

He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to push her into telling him if she didn't want to.

She made her way to sit in the chair by the side of his bed. And forced herself to look at him. He was paler than ever. She suddenly wished that she had stayed outside, safe where she was of no threat to him. Now threat to telling him. How could she bring herself to look at him now? Her lip trembled as she looked at all the wires and machines beeping around him. And then looked into his eyes, she was drawn to their depths and how warm and kind they were, even with those dark rings around them. Rachel couldn't help but notice how different they were from the first time she'd seen them, slowly over the weeks they had got more hope. She had done that, and she blamed herself for it now too.

"I should really go..." she said quietly.

"Why?" he looked at her wide eyed. He really didn't want her to go; she'd only just got there. He wasn't ready to lose her that quickly.

"I really shouldn't be here. I can't – no, not really."

"Why shouldn't you be here?" Finn asked with a frown. "You're always here, it doesn't bother me."

"Exactly. I'm not supposed to hang round you, not – not when…" She sighed. "Not like this." She had to hold back the tears. She could see him notice her getting distressed and as he reached out to hold her hand, she flinched and moved it away with her head down. She could feel the tears begin to swim in her eyes, and when she lifted her head Finn could see them glistening, threatening to drop.

"I'm sorry…." He wasn't entirely sure what he had done wrong, but all he knew was he didn't like seeing her like this.

"I should be sorry, it's my fault… Finn…" She struggled to find the words that would help him understand. "You know… nurses we shouldn't… get so… involved."

She watched Finn as his brows lowered and his forehead puckered in confusion, "I don't get what you're getting - "

"I think – I think I have feelings for you." She said standing up as she interrupted him, "but I shouldn't and I can't… I just – can't…" Rachel trailed off preparing for rejection from the pale - yet somehow still wonderfully handsome to her eyes - man lying in front of her.

He leaned forward and she felt her breath hitch with excitement and anticipation as her heart began to beat irregularly. He gently took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his, he could feel her salty tears on his face, but he pulled her closer so she was sitting right next to him on the bed, he could feel her thigh moulding to his and realise just how right this felt and wondered how this hadn't happened before. She knew she should pull away, but realised that no matter how professional she should be, she just didn't want to. She brought up her hands to cup his face. After a few moments filled with sweet but intense kissing they came up for air, placing their foreheads against each other's breathing heavily.

"I love you too."

Rachel felt a sudden wave of emotion sweep through her. She felt as though finally, she had found him. The one. She knew how stupid and naïve that sounded, but she just _knew. _She knew that he was her soul-mate. Though for a reason that she couldn't quite comprehend, she also felt… relief.

She turned to him and she could feel her eyes well up with the emotion of what just happened. She could see that his eyes were a little misty because at the moment that she had realised her love for him, he had also realised that about her, but he had moved one step on, he realised that there was no way that they could actually be together if he didn't get better. She lifted his chin with her fingertips and felt the slight stubble scratch them and she looked into his deep eyes and leaned forward. This time, he opened his mouth and she automatically reacted by also opening hers and she could taste him. She could just taste the sweet spice of Finn. She lost herself as they carried on kissing.

For the rest of the night they just lay there together, feeling so safe and complete wrapped in each other's arms. They talked for most of the night finally Rachel felt him fall asleep next to her. She didn't want to leave him, but her shift started again soon and she really needed to change. So, reluctantly she went home to change. Leaving him alone for the hour or so it took her to get home and back. Because she knew as soon as she got back she would be spending the better part of the day with him. She felt her heart quicken slightly at just the thought of him now that everything had changed. It felt good to finally admit it. She had been feeling differently about him for the past week or so. She hadn't quite realised what it was until she had seen him last night with that shimmering hope in his eyes. She knew that she was being stupid but she couldn't help but start to hope now as well. Now she knew that those feelings had been more than friendship, so much more. But she had been so scared that he wouldn't feel the same way or that he would just think that she was being unprofessional.

But he loved her and she loved him. And she wanted to take care of him, and grow old with him. They had spoken about it for a long time last night. After being stuck in a hospital for so long Finn wanted to live more, he wanted to do so many things that he had never done before and he thought the perfect place to start would be marrying someone he met only a few weeks ago.

She couldn't help but let a smile escape as she reached the hospital three hours later. She had to have a quick shower so she was fresh for him and the morning traffic had held her up more than she had expected, but she was here now. She hoped that that would be enough.

As she approached his room she notice a few nurses moving in and out quickly. She ran to his room feeling panic grow inside her. Why would there be so many nurses there, there's only one reason but she couldn't bring herself to think it, because then – then it would be real.

She reached his door with her breath coming in quick gasps. She wrenched open the door feeling her panic rise as she realised what one of the nurses was doing. She could see his pale face as the nurse pulled the sheet up over his head. She could hear the single tone from the machines and she didn't know what to do. What had happened? And then.

She knew.

The shock washed over her and she couldn't believe it. She refused to acknowledge that such a thing could happen to such a good person. She leapt to his side and lifted the sheet to grab his hand. His hand was still slightly warm and she could still imagine that he was just asleep. Just asleep. She gripped it harder and couldn't help but expect him to grip her hand back.

He didn't.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she acknowledged the truth. She realised that she had known since last night, but she had hoped so desperately that he would pull through. He said he would get better and that they could be together properly and she believed him because she wanted to. She had thought that she might have given him something to live for.

Her…

But then remembering his face last night, so pale, so ghost like, she shouldn't have been so naïve.

The nurse put her hand on her shoulder and gave her 'the look' the one that Rachel knew already, even though she had only been working in the hospital for a few months. She looked up as she tried to stop the despairing tears. The nurse gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and left. The room was empty now, except for Rachel. Everyone was getting to work, but Rachel felt as though, without Finn, she just couldn't hold onto anything anymore.

Nothing felt real, it was as though she had fallen into a dream. A nightmare that she could never wake up from. She felt her knees collapse from under her but felt somehow detached from her body and couldn't even bring herself to feel surprise when she found herself on the floor. She could feel the tears fall uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her breathing increased and she pressed her hand to her lips. Trying to savour the last moment they had shared. Trying to hold onto some of the wonderful emotions that had run through her, for the first night just a few hours ago.


	9. Chapter 9 The First Time

Her eyes flutter open and an unfamiliar ache still lingers all over her body. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light. The window was still open and a wind blew the curtain into the room. It was raining, or had been raining as there were raindrops darted all over the window pane. She watched two raindrops race down the glass, naturally the one she had been betting on won, at the end.

She looked round the familiar room and tried to sit up in her bed. This is when she felt the pressure of another person pressed against her lower stomach. She smiled to herself as she looked down to see Finn sprawled across her tiny tanned body. The cream sheets weren't covering her well, but instead were draped round Finn waist. His hair was in disarray, even more messy than normal. His legs were dangling off the other side of the bed; he was at a very peculiar diagonal angle. She was laying straight, head pushed up against the headboard, his face nestled into her bare skin. She couldn't see his face, his eyes, those eyes that smiled when his mouth didn't. Those eyes which last night were the doorway to his soul. She chuckled softly to herself as moments of last night came back to her.

_"Rachel, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can wait. I don't want you to feel pressured, or…or unprepared."_

_He was on all fours looking down on her, she was trapped between is limbs, and reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands. He look scared, but gentle, and his pupils was still dilated from the moment before when she had let him remove her bra, "I'm sure, you heard me in the choir room, I love you and I want our relationship to be perfect, I trust you, and want to move on to the next step, which is this." _

_He smiled down at her slowly, "You sounded amazing earlier, and you were beautiful, just like now. And sexy, like you were in that Britney outfit." He bit down on his bottom lip, "And I know we trust each other, but...could you save the outfit for me, and only me?" _

_"Of course," she lent up and crashed her lips onto his tasting every inch of his mouth as he opened it for her tongue to explore once more._

He began to twitch slightly in his sleep, she gently patted his head, and he turned to reveal half his face. He was sound asleep, she smiled down at how adorable and childish he looked. She ran her fingers through his tangled hair, gently, very gently, not wanting to wake him with her feather light touch.

_She gripped on tighter to the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing their bodies as close as possible. His hands where wondering the length of her torso. Gently running his fingers along her curves. She tingled at his touch. And smiled into the kiss. Recognising this, Finn moved his skilful hands around to her back and let them sink to her ass. She jerked her head back so her hair fell back down her back as his hand gently squeezes her toned ass. She moaned softly and he just smiled at her._

He shifted his body slightly so his head was now on her lap and she was slightly freer. But the sheet had now fallen dangerously close to revealing her new favourite toy of his and despite not minding letting it have a morning appearance, she was weary of her parents coming home in little less than an hour. She knew they would both be tired after last night, so she was aware the alarm she set would go off any minuet.

Now her body was able to twist, she reached for the small mirror at the side of her bed and quickly rubbed away the remains of mascara which had bagged her eyes. Then she smoothed out her hair and grabbed a mint from her drawer and lay back down. She kept her eyes open, waiting for the alarm to go off and break the magic.


	10. Chapter 10 MakeOut

**Prompt**_: Rachel trying to teach Finn Math but they end up making out._

It was a Saturday afternoon. She had made her way to his house like he asked and was equipped with all her notes which would hopefully be of some assistance. She stood in the Hummel-Hudson porch and straightened down her hair and skirt before knocking on the door.

Finn appeared a few moments later, he looked happy to see her but also slightly defeated. His hair was a mess, like he had been running his fingers through it constantly in frustration. He looked dopier that usual and boyish grin wasn't as cheeky as it normally is.

"Hey…" he sighed "Thanks for coming...I know you're normally busy, but Kurt's out and so are Burt and my mom and I knew-"

"It's no bother at all. You know I'm here for you, no matter what." She pushed passed him over the threshold and into the hall. She unbuttoned her coat and let him take it from her. "So…" she peered into the dining room, "In here?" She walked in and saw his papers sprawled over the large wooden table. Nothing was organised, and half of the notes where just doodles …she pick up one "No wonder you're stuck, you haven't taken the right notes down and..." She squinted her eyes and the paper trying to make out the picture, "what's this?"

He quickly snatched the picture out of her hand, "That's…errr…just Puck...he...ummm…drew it…." He nervously tried to hide the paper in his back pocket "So! Algebra?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay…." She still wanted to know what the drawing was of, but knew that he still needed her help. She placed her folder of notes on the table and sat down. Finn took the seat next to her and rubbed his hand on her thigh. Rachel let out a chuckle, "No Finn, you need to do this" she removed his hand, much to his disappointment and looked at the questions. Finn watched as Rachel looked down the sheet, her expression changing as she tried to work out the answers and where he had gone wrong. He kept quiet so she could concentrate, but couldn't help smiling at her, he stared to get bored, but knew she wouldn't let him touch her leg again, so he moved on to her hair, gently picking out strands and twiddling it around his fingers.

Rachel tried to stop herself from smiling, "Right. Here's what you've done wrong" She flicked her hair to her other side and slid the paper across to him. She turned her body so she could point out what was wrong.

Finn sighed as her silky soft hair slipped through his fingers and left them. He slammed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand as Rachel began to explain to him, but he wasn't listening. He was watching her slender fingers move across the paper, until he noticed them stop moving and looked at her blankly as if to ask why they had stopped, but he realised she was expecting him to answer her.

"I still don't get it"

"Finn! It's not that hard, you're simply getting confused by the negative numbers. Just think of it as a thermometer!"

"Well it's telling me you're hot…" he grinned at her again and moved his face closer to hers.

"Finn!" she pushed him away lightly.

"I'm sorry, it just…." He looked around the room, "I can't concentrate in here"

"Okay, so where will you concentrate?"

"My bedroom?" he looked at her hopefully, "Please Rach, I swear I'll be good."

She bit her lip and looked at the messy table, maybe he's right, maybe he can't work in the untidy surrounding. But she can't see how his room will be tidier. "Fine." She picked up their things and let him lead her to his room.

They were lying on his bed looking over her notes and she was beginning to think he was understanding it until he threw his pen down in defeat. She could tell he had lost concentration and was frustrated at himself.

"You're nearly there!" she tried to say encouragingly.

"No…no I'm not" he rolled over so he was on his back facing the ceiling. Rachel moved over, closer to him. "I can't do it Rach."

"Yes you can! Seriously, if you practice, you'll get it!" She lay so her chin was resting on his chest, her eyes looking up at his. Finn titled his neck so he could see all of her. He ran his fingers through her long, brown hair, and this time she let him. He held the back of her head gently in his hand, and pulled her down to him. She smiled before she let him finally do what he had wanted to do since she got there. The kiss was passionate and for Finn long overdue, who just studies with their "tutor"?!

When they finally came up for air Rachel pulled back, "I think it's time to do math again"

"What?!" Finn was taken aback and pouted at her.

"Just kidding" she giggled as he flipped her over onto her back.

"Good" He towered over her and placed his hand either side of her head and then dipped down to feel her lips on his again.


	11. Chapter 11 Protective Custody

**Prompt:** _Rachel and Finn meet when he rescues her from a gang member and they go to the police and they have to go into protective custody until they find the criminal and at first they basically have a love hate relationship and then they get to know more of each other then they fall in love._

She paced up and down behind the couch again, looking at him. How can he be so calm? He's just sitting there, watching the TV like nothing's happened! She narrows her eyes at him…well the back of his head, she'd been pacing for an hour and he still hadn't said anything to her.

He heard her let out a sigh. A smirk grows across his face. He knew she had been there the whole time, but he wanted to see how long it would take her to give up.

"You know, if the criminal is spying on us, he could see you moving around from that window." he gestured toward the window to her left.

"How can you stay so calm?!" She quickly moved over to close the blinds, taking a small peek out the window to make sure no one was there. She then moved herself between him and the TV. "They could be after us! You! You're the one who stopped him from getting what he wanted!"

He squinted his eyes, darting his head from side to side trying to see the screen, "Please" he scoffed "He wasn't after you! More like what you could offer him" He eyed her up and smiled cheekily when their eyes met.  
Her jaw dropped in astonishment, how could he be so upfront and...rude?! He had known her for less than 24 hours an already he was trying to get in her pants.  
She strutted away, hands on hips.  
He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he knew he had got to her. These few weeks are going to be fun.

—-

He woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through his dark, small room. He blinked his eyes open and rubbed to adjust the change in light. Was she cooking bacon? Did she want to apologize for getting them into this mess? Wait why was he questioning it? It's bacon!  
He throws off his sheets and ran to the kitchen in three strides. Rachel was standing there smiling sweetly...almost too sweetly..

"Good morning roomie!" she said brightly

"Were you cooking bacon? Cos I could sure use some" He moved slowing towards her running his hand through his hair.

"Oh that?" She acted surprised "Well...I was...but I threw it away" she flashed him another smile.

"Y-You…you what?!" he raised his eyebrows at her and lent towards her to make sure he was hearing her right.

"That's right. I threw it out. I used to cook it for my roommate...but then I remembered they're not here, and I'm a vegan, so I threw it out, but I like the smell reminds me of him." She turned to pick up her bowl cereal. "Why? Did you want some?" she teased.

Finn suddenly caught on to what she was doing, "Yeah, but don't worry I'll just cook some more." Ha! He thought, no one can beat him at his own game. He made his way to the fridge.

"You can't." She said slinking away into the living room; "I cooked it all" she smiled to herself as she could picture the disappointed, angry face which was staring at the back of her head.

—-

It's been a week, and still the police haven't caught the gang member. And Rachel was beginning to get restless. She can't communicate with anyone from her passed life and she was stuck with Finn. Yes, he had saved her, but if she had known he was going to be this annoying she would of rather taken her chances with the criminal.

She was currently curled up on her bed looking out of the window, wishing she could just escape. As she began to think about her old life, the view outside became blurry and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Finn turned off the TV, he had had enough of watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S re-runs and was itching to go outside, or call up Puck to see if he wanted to go to the gym. He didn't like this small apartment they had been put in, it was dark and damp and the only noise was from Rachel busying herself in the kitchen or from a distant siren. But today it was quiet...too quiet. He looked over expecting to see Rachel yelling from the kitchen about him leaving the seat of the toilet up or leaving dirty plates and cups lying around. But no. She wasn't in the bathroom either because he would be able to hear her singing. Normally some Broadway song which he may of heard from an advert or when he was changing stations on the radio. But sometimes she sang one he hadn't heard, he would listen to her sing it softly, she would sometimes go back over a note until she thought she had the right pitch, but he always thought it was fine the first time.  
He wasn't sure where she was. He got up from his usual spot on the couch and looked around. The door of her bedroom was ajar. He stood in the doorway watching her for a moment.

"Are you just going to stand there?!" Her voice was trembling; she rubbed away the tears so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Are you okay?" he said gently, he didn't think he would feel it, but he was genuinely concerned, she was never this quiet.

"I'm fine." She said harshly, still trying to wipe away the tears.

"Okay…" He backed away from the room.

She heard the door close and she knew it was safe to cry.

—-

She managed to fall asleep, but she didn't know for how long, it was still light out so she figured it couldn't have been long. She wondered what had woken her. Finn's voice was blasting through her room singing, surprisingly well. A smile grows across her face and the smell of bacon filled the room. She slowly made her way to the door and watched him. He had a tea towel thrown across his left shoulder and he was placing the now cooked bacon on a plate.

He turned round to place the plate on the table and saw her standing there.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You sounded sad…so I decided to...umm...cook bacon; because you said you like the smell…Do I wake you?"

"A little bit yeah" She smiled at him "But it's fine…I liked the alarm."

"Really? It didn't hurt you perfectly trained ears?" he returned the smile.

"No, it was...perfect." she made her way over to him.

He suddenly became nervous...like he wanted to impress her.

"I...ummm...was wondering if you wanted to...talk..." That's was all he could come up with?! To talk?!

"Oh! Won't I be disrupting your F.R.I.E.N.D.S marathon?!" she joked.

He smiled back at her and made his way to the couch and gestured for her to join him.

—-

They had been talking for hours, about anything and everything. He now knew why she sang to herself all the time, she was an aspiring Broadway star, she loves to go to new places and experience new cultures, new foods, new people. She was a part of a countless number of clubs in high school and her roommate, Jesse, was an ex-boyfriend, but they still managed to stay friends, best friends.

"He's one of the closes people in my life, him and a few family members, I don't know what I would do without him." She looked down and smiled.

"That's really sweet, I've never been that close with a girl to stay friends after."

Rachel looked at the clock it was nearing 1pm.

"Well I think it's time for me to go to bed" She pulled herself off the couch and started to walk back to her bedroom "And don't walk me up with you singing, it was beautiful, but I want some sleep" she laughed as she approached the door.

"I won't" he let out a small laugh, still sitting on the couch staring straight ahead of him.

Just before she left to room she turned to him, looking slightly confused.

"I still don't know much about you. I mean you just sat there for the past few hours while I talked about myself."

"There's not much to me, I'm a normal guy who wakes up in the morning goes to work, comes back home, watches sports then goes to bed. Normal, boring guy"

"A normal boring guy who saved me" she smiled and when to bed.

Finn sat there for a few moments trying to recall everything which had just happened. When he woke up earlier that day Rachel was still annoying and arrogant, but now she was so much more and so much more to him. He had saved her that night; any man would have, wouldn't they? They would take the law into their own hands and risk their life for a complete stranger. Wouldn't they? Or was there something else to it? He ran his hands over his face and sighed. It was too late to be thinking about this right now. He got up to make his way to bed, but Rachel's door being slightly open caught his eye. He looked at her, asleep on her bed. He liked her like this, he also like the new exciting Rachel he had just heard about, but also the peaceful, relaxed Rachel which was in front of him now. She looked so small, and beautiful, well she was always beautiful, but now in particular. He didn't want to but he knew he had to tear his eyes away from her or she might wake up thinking he was a bit weird. So slowly Finn made his way to bed, reluctantly.

—-

Rachel woke up at her usual time the next morning, not by Finn's voice belting out a classic rock song like before. Which she strangely found disappointing. She made her way to the bathroom to start on her morning routine of deep cleansing, but to her surprise she found Finn on the couch.

"Bit early for you to be up isn't it?" she joked, after last night she found she could be more open and relaxed with him, treat him like she treated Jesse.

He stood up looking disappointed and shocked.

"I...ummm...just got off the phone." He gestured to the phone which was still in his hand. "They found him." He looked at her dopily.

"ohhh" That all she could say, she had been waiting for this moment for days and all she could say was "ohhh" She thought she would be aesthetic, that she would be running out the door and home to Jesse. But no, something had changed, she was of course happy that she was safe, but she strangely always felt safe whilst in the apartment with Finn.

They stood there looking at each other, both in shock, and both unsure of what to do next.

Finn scrunched up his face and itched his cheek trying to remember what the police said, "They…umm…they said you should go down to the station to identify him"

"Okay..."she was still staring at him, watching his every move. "Finn...I..."

"Yeah..." he quickly woke up from his daze and wanted get out of the room as quickly as possible. He couldn't bear the tension any longer. He knew what happened next; they leave and get on with their lives, just as before. She would go back to Jesse and he would go back to his empty apartment, alone. Except he didn't want to go alone, he wanted Rachel to go with him. To tell him she felt what he felt last night, for her to tell him she loved him...because he loved her. Despite and in spite of everything. He loved her.

She was still staring at him, his face had dropped, he looked disheartened and nervous. "No, Finn...I…" she said franticly, not 100% sure what she was doing or how she was doing it. He looked so sad, she wanted to run over and hug him, tell him how much she appreciated the last week and even with the rough beginning, how she was in the end glad she was stuck with him. She wished there wasn't a couch between them. She wished he would look at her, she wished…

Finn suddenly felt a tiny body jump on him from behind, and arms wrapping around is neck and a head next to his.

"Finn...I...think I love you" she whispered in his ear.

A smile grew over Finn's face and he grabbed her hands and turned so he could face her. She was standing on the couch so she could reach his level, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. He placed his hands round her tiny waist, "I love you…"

But before he could finish she had placed her lips on his, and wasn't letting go.

—-


	12. Chapter 12 Puckleberry Vs Finchel

**Prompt:** _Finn finds out that Puck has been visiting Rachel in NYC during the time they weren't speaking. (Maybe everyone is home for Christmas and he is jealous because he thinks something is going on but it's not)_

It was his mom's idea. She insisted that they did it. Well, he guessed it was a good idea, they hadn't seen each other in such a long time. But there was still that feeling of insecurity that he couldn't shake off.

Quinn would be here, a college student from Yale. Yes, Yale. Mercedes and her singing contract. Santana and…well she managed to make him feel small. Puck, his pool cleaning business really took off and he's basically living his dream of getting any girl he wants, whether he had or not didn't make a difference to Finn. His brother, who had help with most of the invites, would be back, Finn had got daily Facebook updates of what he had been doing and he would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of how successful he had become. But also proud.

And Rachel.

They hadn't spoken in such a long time. But he was sure she would be happy. That's why he did what he did, because he knew she would be happier there in New York living the dream, then stuck here in Lima. He hadn't told her he was back; he didn't think he could face the shame. He didn't think he could face any of them. Kurt knew, of course, but none of the others. He'd been into school a bit, but didn't let any of the New Directions see him, Mr Shue knew, he was helping him figure stuff out. Though he wished it was Rachel.

He could hear the doorbell going off downstairs and the patter of feet coming over the threshold. But he stayed in his room. Alone. He tried playing a game with himself, guessing who had come in from the sound downstairs.

Mercedes was first, Kurt had screamed like a maniac and he could tell it was her by her contagious laugh.

Santana was next; he could hear the clip clop of her hells on the wooden floor.

Then Quinn, as there was a joking snide comment from Santana and a silence which he guess was a hug, followed by a sound which sounded like they were being squashed, she he presumed Mercedes and Kurt had join the hug.

There was the mummer of voices with the occasional squeal and cheer every now and again for a short time, as the bell didn't ring. Which ment Rachel wasn't there yet, so maybe he could go and have a quick catch up before making an excuse to leave. Just as he made in way to the stairs the bell rang and Kurt was running to the door, Finn hung back in the shadows to see who it was.

"Well," Kurt was yelling back to the group, "that's either Puck or Rachel," he swung the door open, "Or both…" And sure enough, there they both were. His best friend and his ex-girlfriend. Together.

Finn stayed in the shadows upstairs, but he was sure she had seen him. He was sure he saw her look him straight in the eye, seen the twinkle, seen right into her soul. But she moved into the house with the guidance of Puck's hand on her back. He stayed at the top of the staircase for a minute or two hearing the cheers and laughter from the room below. Then turned on his heel are retreated into his room.

He would have to go down at some point, have to look each of them in the eye and reveal how much of a disappointment he was. Then sit awkwardly at the table as each of them in turn told stories of the experiences they had had in their new fresh exciting life. But not him. He would have to watch as Puck and Rachel had eye sex from across the table, and no one would notice but him because he would be staring at her the whole time, longing to be back on those lips, wrap her tiny body in his arm, rest his head on her shoulder.

There was a quiet tap on the door.

Finn's head jerked up to look at the door. Kurt's head peeped through, "Hey, so….going to come down?"

Finn turned back to the window and shrugged.

"Look, we're all your friends. We just want to have fun. Come on…come down. Just for lunch."

Finn signed heavily and got to his feet, hands on pockets and head down.

"That'll do." Kurt's head left the room and Finn followed. He watched Kurt go down the stairs and waited a moment at the top.

"Well, ladies and Puck, finally I managed to persuade the rabbit to come out of his hole. May I introduce my brother, Mr Finn Hudson!"

He could hear a few giggles from Mercedes and a loud sarcastic clap from Puck which then prompted Quinn and Santana to laugh. But he didn't come down immediately; he waited for them to be quiet again, then slowly made is way down. A look of thunder on his face. They were all there standing in a semi-circle. Kurt on the end furthest from him, Mercedes next to him. Quinn and Santana on the other end, and right infront of him there she was, her head was also down, like his, but next to her Puck her beaming at him.

"Good to see you man!" He walked over to him, arms open, ready for an embrace. Finn wanted to slap the smug look off his face. He just stood there hands still in pockets looking at him, like his eyes were daggers. All the time behind he could see Rachel watching them. "Okay, not in a hugging mood…" Puck turned back to group, pulling a face at Kurt.

Kurt clapped his hands together. "Right…well, maybe we should all sit and eat" the gestured to the already laid table and beckoned everyone to sit down. Finn stood there and Rachel watched as Quinn and Santana, the last to move to the table left them. She waited for a minute and dropped her head and turned to face him.

"Finn…" she began, but he swiftly moved passed her to join the others and she was left staring at the place where he once stood.

They were all enjoying the meal, well, except Finn and Rachel. He had kept looking at his food, and kept is end of the conversation to a minimal, despite Kurt's annoyed looks. Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off Finn.

"So basically," Puck was saying, "I love California. It's perfect. I've got good business, nice enough apartment. Yeah, I guess I get a bit lonely, but that's way I'm here now and been to New York a bit." He shoved some chicken in his mouth, as Finn's ears pricked and he looked up to glare at him, luckily Puck was too concerned with the piece of chicken on his chin to notice, but Rachel did.

"New York, huh?" Finn asked now turning his glare to Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth to speak.

"Yep. Great city. You should come with me some time bro, if you're not doing anything." Puck chimed in.

The rest of the table's attention turned straight to Finn, as if they all were thinking the same thing, and were all waiting with Finn to jump across the table and beat Puck senseless.

"Yeah, maybe_ bro." _Finn looked at the rest of the table, then to Rachel. "Excuse me." He got up and threw his napkin on the table. And left the room in silence.

As he climbed back up the stairs to his room, Puck's words went through is mind.  
_"You should come with me some time bro, if you're not doing anything"  
Bro?!_ How could he call him that, when he's obviously been going to New York for booty calls with Rachel! His Rachel. Well…was his Rachel. Every "bro" knew ex-girlfriends were off limits.  
And _"if you're not doing anything"_?! Finn was waiting for someone to bring that up; he just expected it to be Santana with one of her petty jabs at him. Maybe he wouldn't have minded if she had said it, but Puck?! What exactly was he doing that was so worthwhile, except made it to California?! He's better then cleaning pools, except that all he's really doing, nothing different from high school, except now he's getting a tan while doing it. He bet Rachel loved that. Probably a lot sexier than his palely white skin.

When he reached his room he was so engulfed in rage he went to slam his door, but instead of hearing a slam and possibly even a gasp from downstairs, all he heard was a light thump. Great he couldn't even slam a door right. He turned to try again but was caught off guard when he saw the tiny brunette in the doorway, palms open infront of her, where the door had just bounced off.

"I know you're angry from some reason, and probably wanted to make a dramatic exit, which I thought was going well, but until the gravy went everywhere when your napkin hit the plate, but I also wanted to talk to you with the house still standing."

He looked her up and down, "Well? What do you want?"

She slowly moved over to the bed and sat down looking up at him, "To see her you were." Her look was sympathetic and kind. She looked genuinely concerned, that's why she was at NYADA, she's a good actress.

"Really?! _You_ want to know how I am? Then why did you sleep with my befriend?!" He yelled right in her face, but she pulled away is disgust.

"Sleep with you bestfriend?" She stood up to try and match his level.

"Yeah, why else would Puck keep going to New York if it wasn't to sleep with you?!" When he finished his sentence and thought about it, he realised he was more upset and hurt then angry.

Her eyes were glistening, "You want to know why Puck's been in New York?! I asked him if he'd heard from you. He said no. I was upset. So he came to talk to me. He told me not to worry, you'd be fine, but how would he know? How would anyone know?! He kept coming to check up on me. He help me not to worry, he's your bestfriend he knows you best so I trusted him." She moved over to the window and looked out of it letting the tears roll off her cheeks. "When Kurt told me where you were, do you know how I felt? I was disappointed, in myself."

He had tried not to look at her, because if he did he knew he would only cry, but at the last part he raised his head, "In yourself?" His voice was shaky and soft, "how could you every be that when I'm so proud of you? I know I'm not smart, but I know I'm right when I say that. If you want to be disappointed in anyone, let it be me. I'm a loser, a fool and a rubbish boyfr-… a rubbish person" He slumped down on the bed.

"You're not a loser, you're lost. You're not a fool, you're just over protective." She moved to sit next to him on the bed, "but you are a rubbish…boyfriend." He looked at her in surprise and she gave him a smile. "But you can work on that." She put one hand on his knee and let the other rub his back. "I was disappointed I didn't help you enough, I should have forced you to come with me, or found your dream with you, that's what we said we would do."

"You don't want me holding you back."

"No, I just want you. I want you to be happy. With me."

"That's the only time I am."

"Then we'll figure it out together. I promise, I wouldn't let you fall."

"I've missed you, and love you so much."

"Good. Because I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 Rachel's Mistake

**Prompt:**_ Rachel Telling Finn she slept with Brody but it was the worst mistake and she'll always regret it._

Rachel was sitting at her dressing table in her 'room'. She's been looking at her reflection and brushing her chocolate brown hair for the past 30 minutes; she knew any minute her laptop, which was sat on the end of her bed, would make a sound, notifying Finn was ready for their talk.

They'd both decided that no contact was a crap rule which killed both of them more than it helped. So instead they were trying it as friends, even though that was killing her just as much. Every time he'd mention this Marley or Kitty she'd get a ping of jealousy, even if he said Brittany did a particular spectacular dance move in rehearsal she felt like throwing the laptop across the room.  
They called each other twice a week, Finn would call on Wednesdays and she'd call him Sunday, without fail. And they'd skype for about an hour, just catching up. He'd go on about school and his mom; she'd talk about NYADA and Kurt. She tried to not mention Brody, even though she wanted to rub his face in it every time he's say "Marley sang a perfect ballad today, it reminded me of you."

Wednesdays and Sundays were becoming his favourite nights of the week, even more so that Call of Duty Friday with Puck. He always rushed his dinner and ran straight up to his room to log on and wait for Rachel. She'd normally be a minute or two late, which wasn't like the Rachel he used to know, but he supposed she had a busy schedule now. But that didn't stop him sitting like an excited puppy waiting for her name to pop up on his screen.  
But tonight was different, he'd text earlier saying he was going to have a shower before, cos he's done an hour in the gym with Sam and Ryder after school, and even though she couldn't smell him, he wanted to look extra nice for Rachel. So he was a little surprised when he re-entered his room from a quick shower and glanced at his laptop to see she was waiting for him, a smile grew across his face though, to see she was excited to talk to him, which made his grab the jogging bottoms and white t-shirt closest to him, so he looked decent for her.  
Once he was sitting comfortably on his bed, laptop rested on his lap, he pressed the call button.

She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and stared at Finn's face flashing up on her screen. She took a deep breath, accepting the call and settling on her bed.

"Hey!" he said brightly, and smile plastered across his face. She examined him for a minute, seeing he was sprawled out, across his bed, his hair was still wet and she could see the slightly tight casual white t-shirt he was wearing, the sight of him made her melt slightly, he was much happier then he used to be. When they had first been reunited he was sad. And she hated it, even when they officially broke up and were trying to get on with their lives a part he was hurt, not much had changed since then. They were still distanced by a train or plane ride, but somehow they were closer than ever.

"Hey," she said in barely a whisper, she had to cough to cover up her lack of enthusiasm, "how was your day? Have a good work out?" She tried to keep the conversation going as normal, not wanting him to pick out the sadness in her voice. It would be hard, she knew, Finn could pick up on her change of mood almost immediately, he always knew if something was wrong or off.

"Yeah…it was good. Couple of weights, which was fun I guess. It's good to hang out with the guys as friends instead of teacher," he let out a small chuckle and expected her to join him, but she didn't. Her eyes were averted elsewhere; she wasn't completely focused on his answer. He guessed her phone was next to her and she was checking it. "Is that Brody?" he tried to sound as casual as possible, even though saying his name made him want to kick something hard, like a chair.

Her eyes darted back to the screen when she heard Brody's name mentioned, "What? No...no, it's umm..Kurt, he's gonna be a bit late tonight, that's all." She bit her bottom lip and smiled weakly, tucking her hair behind her eye.

Finn could tell she was lying, but he still couldn't help but smile at her cute movements to cover up her nervousness, if it was Brody, he guessed it was best he didn't know what he was texting her about, "So where is Kurt?"

"Out, some store buying food." She looked down at her phone again, but this time conscience he was watching her, so locked is quickly and turned her attention to him, "So, how is the glee club? That Marley girl sing again?" She was annoyed at Brody for constantly texting her, it kept reminding her of the main reason she wanted to talk to Finn tonight, even though she was desperately trying to avoid that conversation. Brining Marley up was supposed to take away her guilt, but his reply only make her feel worst.

"She wanted to, she wanted to sing Only Exception, I told her we ran out of time, and sent them all away early, no one can sing that song in that room apart from you. It's another one of our songs." He was looking down nervously fiddling with his hands, blushing. "Yeah…" he chuckled reminiscing, "she wasn't happy, but…" he finally looked up to see Rachel with tears in her eyes. His expression changed to one of concern, "Rachel…I'm sorry…I didn't mean...did I do something wrong?"

"Finn, I did something horrible. Like really bad."

He tried to cheer her up, "well it can't be as bad as telling someone they can't sing, I mean, Mr Shue never did that, he even let Sugar sing…" he hoped his weak joke who help her see whatever she did can't have been bad, but it seemed to make it worse.

"No, Finn. I…" She turned away, unable to look at his sweet, innocent face any longer, and ran her fingers through her hair, biting down hard on her bottom lip to try and stop the tears streaming down her face. How could he tell him? She knew she needed to, it's not like she's cheated or done anything bad. But, then why did it feel so wrong? "I…I slept with Brody."

Finn sat up abruptly, eyes pinned on the screen and Rachel. He had to swallow hard the lump forming in his throat. It was like he'd been stabbed in the heart, just once, a clear hard strike, leaving him motionless, unable to respond, he just stared blanking.

"But listen," she went on, "it…it was horrible." She was frantically trying to find the words to describe how horrible she felt, but right now, listening to herself, she even hated her, "I hated it, feeling his hands on me, on the places your hands had been, only yours, an-and his breath all over me.."

He winced at the thought of someone else touching Rachel, his Rachel. Of course he should have expected it, she and Brody were technically dating, he's even thought about it once or twice when she spoke about him, but now, hearing her say it, make it real, because it was…she had sex with Brody.

"But Finn…" she clung onto the screen wanting to touch him and reassure him, make him believe her, "You know why I hated it? Because it wasn't you, it wasn't."

He just looked at her, not sure how to feel. He was heartbroken, hurt, angry, but still madly in love with this girl in pieces in front of him. She's hurt him. Like last time. She even slept with the guy this time. But they weren't dating, but she knew how he felt…now he was confused too.

"Finn, say something, please, anything. Yell at me! Say you hate me, just, don't be silent."

He looked away and shook his head, "I'm sorry Rachel. I can't deal with this right now."

"No! No, stay, don't leave me! Yell! Scream! Just don't give up on me!"

"You gave up on me first."

"No!" she was screaming at the laptop screen, but it was no use. He'd gone.

She let out a loud cry and pushed her laptop to the floor, hiding her tear stained face in her hands. How could she do this? Hurt him like this? She felt horrible, dirty and wanted more than anything for Finn to just forgive her. She wanted the ground to just swallow her up, make all the hurt go away. But it wouldn't. She had to live with the consequences.

She stayed in her room the rest of the night. Kurt had come home to find her sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, her face buried into the mattress. He knew what had happened, he tried to comfort her, but she shook him off, she didn't want anyone's sympathy, she just wanted Finn.

Reluctantly, at about midnight she had begun to stop crying, and had pulled herself into bed and was just staring at the ceiling when her phone lit up beside her, a text.

_Finn: X_


	14. Chapter 14 Secret

**Prompt****_:_**_ Rachel finds out she is pregnant after the train but doesn't tell Finn. He surprises Kurt and Rachel in NYC for Thanksgiving and finds out by seeing her belly! Angst ensues!_

Rachel had placed herself on the couch for most of the morning, it was better now she didn't have to rush to the toilet every few minutes. But Kurt's cooking was driving her crazy. She would yell to him from time to time asking how much longer, she would have helped, but in her state there wouldn't be any food left to eat. Instead she was watching the parade and munching on peanuts.

"Okay, Mama, we should be ready to eat in about 15 minutes. Is that good enough for you?" Kurt made in way from the kitchen to the lounge and stood behind Rachel on the couch, hands on hips, apron tied round his waist. He watched the Parade for a moment or two and then looked down at her. "Are you going to get dressed for me? God knows I've slaved for long enough over this, the least you can do is look nice for me. Or will I be force to face you wearing…what even is that? A top two sizes too small for you now and…are those boxers?!"

She sighed and removed herself from her comfy position; Kurt can be so…Kurtish sometimes. "Fine, I'll put on those jeans you got me months ago when I first told you, even though I couldn't wear them until I was showing, and I told you this, yet you said they were amazing and would highlight my perky bum and if you didn't get them at that precise moment in time they may go up in price," she yelled for her bedroom.

"Well it would be nice to see them on finally!" he yelled back jokingly. He watched the TV for a moment longer then switched it off and returned to his kitchen. "They weren't as cheap as you think."

"They wouldn't be coming from you!" She smiled as she looked at herself in the full length mirror and slipped on some comfy underwear.

"Well, I do have an eye for a bargain; I assure you, once you have them on you won't want to take them off. You will be the best dressed mommy to be, I'll make sure of that!" He threw the oven gloves over his right shoulder and started to add finishing touches to everything.

"Oh I know you will!" She let out a small chuckle as she pulled the jeans up to her small, but now noticeable bump. "Okay, Mr Kurt Hummel, you've done it again. I'm in love. They really are perfect." She looked towards her door as she heard the doorbell ring. "You might have to buy me more like this pair you know."

Kurt's voice became distant as he moved towards the door. "I take pleasure in the fact you admit I was right." They both laughed as he opened the door.

"You know I think you're right when it comes to fashion, God knows I never was." She moved towards her draws and looked for a top to pair with her new favourite item. "You may need a nudge here and there when it comes to taking a risk, but fashion is defiantly your thing!" She laughed, and expected him to laugh back, but he didn't. He had gone quiet. So she continued. "Do you think a white blouse will work?"

"Yeah…should do…" his voice was a lot quieter, and almost not like he was really listening.

"It will allow me a bit of room with the-"

"Yes." He cut her off quickly and loudly.

Rachel was slightly taken aback, and finished fastening her button and emerged from the room. "How do I look?" She faced Kurt who was in the kitchen facing her and the lounge. He had his right hand holding his chin and left crossing his body, holding his right elbow. He wasn't looking at Rachel but past her, into the lounge.

She noticed him not looking, so, with her eyes still fixed on him turned her head slowly in the direction he was looking.

"Hey."

His voice was soft and gentle, and so very comforting to her. He looked down with is signature half smile growing across his face. After a moment of silence from all three of them he looked back up at her. She was in complete shock, her mouth open, eyes wide and brow high. She had quickly wrapped her arms round herself.

Kurt was watching her every move from behind. "Maybe I should leave you two. You seem to have a lot to talk about." He started to make his way towards his bedroom, but when he finish speaking Rachel's eyes flew to him and pleaded him to stay. She reached out to grab his hand and he turned to look at her. Rachel shook her head, but he gave her a reassuring squeeze before leaving them alone.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, now." Finn started to move closer to her, but her eyes where still pinned to the door Kurt had just closed. "I came here for you." He waited for her to respond, but she couldn't even look at him. "I came to make things right…or better at least."

She could feel his presence right behind her, but she still couldn't turn to face him. "Better?" Was all she could whisper. Biting on her bottom lip, trying to stem the tears.

"Yes. Better." He reached out to grab her hand and looked down at her tiny fingers in his huge palm. She let him. She let him intertwine their fingers, let herself feel him again, let her fingers feel at home. Suddenly, she felt herself being twirled and pulled towards him.

Her eyes were glistening, but she looked so beautiful, she had a glow about her. Maybe being in New York, living her dream made her like this, maybe seeing him again made her like this, he didn't know. But he liked it. He let his free hand wonder down her soft cheek, through the silky hair resting on her shoulder, over her breast, which seemed different and passed her….

"What's this?"

Rachel had lost herself in his touch, her eyes were closed and she was breathing in his sent loving the feeling of hand on her again. It was only when his hand stopped round her stomach she opened her eyes, and locked with his, a sudden rush of panic streaming through her.

"I..I..umm.." She didn't know what to say, she had kept it a secret for so long, she didn't know how she was ever going to tell him, but it certainly wasn't like this.

Finn knitted his brow together and scrunched up his nose, he looked almost disgusted. "Are you…pregnant?"

"Finn…I…I was…" She still couldn't do it, and before she could string a whole sentence together his hand had made it's was up her blouse and rested on her small baby belly. "Finn!"

He slowly backed away from her, and ran his hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ…Jesus fucking Christ!" She stood there still and silent as he turn away from her frantically pacing around.

"Finn..I-"

"I haven't finished." He snapped back at her. She was taken a back, but fell quickly silent. "Whose…whose is it?" He finally turned to face her, which is when she saw the tear stains on his cheek, she desperately wanted to go over to him, but knew he wouldn't let her.

"Whose?! What do you mean whose?"

"I mean who is the father? Who did you sleep with? Who did you let…" he stopped himself as her face began to fall at his harsh words. He stood still and looked at her in complete despair, "just…who's the father Rachel?" and with that he let his head all onto his chest.

It was taking all her energy not to cry, "You. It's you, you're the father Finn."

With her words his head lifted to look at her, and she could see the relief flood through him. "Really?!" He smiled. Not his cheeking half smile, but proper smile, like the time she said she would to marry him smile. But that quickly disappeared, "When? Why didn't you tell me?" This time the anger had gone slightly, but was replaced with sadness.

"I couldn't tell you. You had just put me on a train. It would have changed everything. And despite the fact it hurts to admit it, what you did was right for me!"

"But I would have come with you! I would have stayed with you, help you, looked after you. Done whatever you needed me to!" he pleaded.

"I couldn't have told you, you were off to the army!" she said in astonishment.

"I would have dropped everything to be with you and the baby." There was silence for a minute.

"And what would you have done?! Be a stay at home dad? I know you would have loved that, but Finn your better than that!" She was starting to get hysterical. "I think you're better than that, you can make a name for yourself in some way."

"I don't want that if I can't have you, both of you."

They stood there looking at each other, both with tears running down their faces.

"Kurt..Kurt will be listening in, we should…" her eyes wondered over to the food Kurt had prepared for them earlier. "We should eat before it gets cold." She made her way to the table, but he grabbed her arm as she passed by him.

"Do you still love me?" His voice was barely a whisper and he couldn't look at her, just at the floor.

She looked at him; he was the picture of a hurt man. "Of course I do." She wriggled her arm free and cupped his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I love you so much, I did what you did for me. I let you be free. I didn't want to tie you down. I loved you! I still do! And I couldn't ask you to come and watch me live a life I dreamed of, while you stayed at home changing dippers, because you're so perfect I know you would have done that for me! " and began to cry, "And as much as it hurts me, I had to let you go, like you did me."

He smiled at her reference, "You know when I said we were going to let the universe do its thing? And..and if we were ment to be together we were gonna be together? "

She nodded at him unable to talk through the tears.

"I think it's done its thing." He beamed at her and slid him hands over her bump. "And we are gonna be together, the three of us…and Kurt, if he's lucky."

She laughed at him, "I do love you, so much."

"I know that now." He whispered into her lip and he finally closed the space between their faces and pulled her into an overdue kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 The Morning After

**Prompt**: _Finchel the morning after 3x05_

He woke that morning feeling different...happy. It took him a moment to remember exactly what happened last night, but when his eyes opened to reveal the beautiful figure of his amazing girlfriend lying asleep next to him, it all came flooding back to him.

Her eyes were still closed, the sheet loosely draped across her tanned body. Her hair was perfectly messy, and she looked so peaceful. Finn didn't want to disturb her. He was enjoying watching her; it was one of the few times he had ever got to just stare at her beauty and not have to pretend to listen to what she was saying. She was silent, the room was quite, and atmosphere was relaxed. He had no idea what was happening anywhere else right now. All he knew was he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Rachel looked like an angel, a beautiful angel asleep next to him. He wanted to touch her, to make sure this moment in time was real, but he didn't want to wake her. He slowly stretched out his arm and run the knuckle of his index finger, ever so lightly, up and down her uncovered arm. A smile grew across her face and he watched her and, couldn't stop the smirk form across his.

"How long have you been awake?" she said softly, still with her eyes closed.

"Not long." he replied still transfixed by her beauty.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"Yes...if you'll let me"

She let out a small laugh and opened her eyes, "Only if I'm aloud to look at you!"

"Well..." he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. "Can you see more clearly now Ms Berry?"

"Perfect" she let out a sigh and let herself mould into him body.

They both lay there for a moment, together. Not worrying about anything else, they were in their own world, far away from the one they had left everyone else in. Rachel let her eyes flutter open and closed as she began to fall back to asleep in his arms. It was only when they heard the door close that they both sat bolt upright.

"Who is it?" she whispered, scared.

"I don't know?! My parents aren't around and..." his mouth slowly curled into a smile.

"What?" she pulled the sheet up to here chest to cover more of her body.

"Well...I never heard Kurt come home last night, did you?"

She slowly began to catch on to what he was saying, "And...?"

"Well, let's face it there are only two places he would be after the play, and your here."

"So...you think he was?"

"Definitely" he straightened up. "Kurt?" he yelled from their make shift bed.

Her eyes suddenly flashed with panic, "What are you doing?! If he comes in here he'll see us!" she hissed at him.

"And?"

"Yeah...?" Kurt chimed in nervously from the other room. Obviously hoping Finn hadn't heard him return.

"Then he'll know we...you know..." she continued ignoring Kurt.

"So? You know he's just done it. And let's face it all girls tell their best friends the details the day after, so he's going to find out anyway..."

"I guess you're right" She pull on his jumper from last night and prepared herself for Kurt's face, "but I wouldn't tell him everything, he's your step-brother." She smiled and snuggled into him

He grinned back, "We would like some breakfast now...if you're up," He yelled back to Kurt, not wanting to leave him hanging.

"Okay, but you're not having that disgusting cheap stuff you normally have..." Kurt yelled back. There was a moment of silence and the other two waited for Kurt to catch on. "Wait...WE?!"


	16. Chapter 16 Wemma Wedding

**Prompt:** _Finchel getting back together after Wemma wedding! :-)_

He clapped and smiled like he was meant to, but still couldn't shake the feeling that it should be his wedding. It was only a couple of months ago he would have betted his would be the next wedding he would attend. Oh, how things have changed since he was that naive high school quarterback.

It had been a pleasant wedding, everything you would expect. Tears and cheers. Love and happiness. Being the bestman was great. He felt important again. He had put everything he had into it. It kept him busy, kept his mind off…things. Although it meant so far he hadn't really had time to speak to anyone except Will.

He was hoping to speak to Kurt quickly before his speech, but no such luck. So he would just have to bite the bullet and do it. Alone again.

The crowd quietened as he got to his feet. He could see all the eager faces looking up at him. This was his time to shine. Knock them dead he thought. But he was still unsettled. He didn't like them all looking at him, not when he was used to an audience looking at him with her by his side. He looked round the room. Was Rachel even here? She hadn't said she wouldn't turn up, but maybe she had a class or was…with someone else.

"Umm..well…I'm Finn…the umm…bestman."

God this was embarrassing, he suddenly felt all his confidence go. Everyone was looking at him confused and he spotted his mother looking anxious. "This is pathetic, I'm a grown man, I can make a speech," he repeated to himself in his head.

"I know this is supposed to be funny or I'm supposed to embarrass Mr Sh- I mean Will."

There was a small ripple of laughter which speared him on.

"But I don't think I good with funny. Well, not is I try."

He viewed the room one more time, everyone was there. Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester, Figgins. There was one table which stood out most. The graduated New Directions. Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt…an empty chair. His heart dropped a little. She hadn't made it.

"Love…love is a funny thing, it can always be there and we never know it til it's too late, or we are smart enough to catch it in time. I think it's safe to say we all knew it was there with these two, and finally they caught it, after a struggle. And despite a break up here and there they made it through a storm. And have come out stronger."

A glimpse of coral caught his eye, and he looked up at the door. There she was, looking perfect and so….perfect. Rachel. His Rachel. Wearing a light coral silk dress, her hair in a mess updo with curls lightly falling across her face. He smiled uncontrollably.

"But sometimes that storm can help a couple, help them realise what they have is worth fighting for, help them see the person in a new brighter light. So…yeah maybe they let go for a bit but when they catch it again they hold on tighter than ever before"  
Rachel was now smiling back at him, their eyes lock in each other's, there was now no one else in that room but them.

"You just need a chance to realise what you had was great, but now you're ready to make it better. And this time, you're never, ever letting go."

The sound of applause brought Finn back into the room. "To Will and Emma!" He had to yell above the noise.

As soon as he placed his glass down he ran from the table towards the door where she was standing. Everyone else had gone back to a loud chatter and some people were on the dance floor. But he couldn't find his coral dressed girl.

He was at the entrance of the hotel and looked from left to right. But no one. Suddenly and soft voice from behind him made him catch his breath.

"How are you feeling now?" Her head was tilted on its side, tears were staining her eyes.

"That I love you, and would give anything just to kiss you one more time."

"Then do it."

He looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, catch me."

He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled his face close to hers, "I love you Finn Hudson"

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17 After the Goodbyes

**_Note: Didn't think I'd post here until I'd finished my fic, but this idea just came to me and I couldn't let it go! So here it is, a little sad, but it was sad, so sad, such a sad sad situation, and its getting- I'll stop...enjoy! :)  
Xx_**

He stood still as the train became nothing but a dot in the distance. And suddenly the reality of the situation began to sink in. Finn didn't turn around, he couldn't. He couldn't face the happy, smiling group of friends behind him who were pleased and relieved with the outcome of today's events, not when he was beginning to have second thoughts.

As he began to catch his breath, his hands flew to the back of his neck and he rubbed vigorously in frustration that he let her go. His face crumpled up as he tried to hold it together, like he always did. Sooner or later one of them would come to him, do the usual, check if he's alright. But right now, in that moment, he couldn't face any of them. Not when he was feeling this lost without his other half.

Finally looking up he saw the quickest exit off the platform and headed straight for it without thinking twice. He wasn't even polite or said 'excuse me' to the other people pushing passed him to head in the opposite direction. He hoped and prayed none of the glee club would follow him, he wished they let him be alone for now, to compose himself. Not knowing what he'd do once he got there, Finn headed straight for this car, only coming to a holt as he reached the door and looked through the window. How could he sit back in there?! How? After all that had happened and been said only a few short minutes ago. He could still picture her face as he broke the news that she would be leaving Lima, could still hear her cries and whimpers as he told her she'd be going alone, and he'd be going off into the army, could still feel her soft, damp cheek on his fingertips as they kissed goodbye and said their last 'I love you'. His hand turned into a theist and he pounded the glass as a last resort to free his anger, and as his palm slid down the pane, it was almost like he was trying to grab hold of what was no longer.

Finn finally gave in and let his emotions over rule him as he fell to the floor against his car and hid his pained face in his hands, rubbing harshly at his eyes to stop the tears which threatened to spill. The tangible part of their love was gone. He could no longer feel the soft touch of her lips on his, the gentle cores of her hands on his body or the warmth of her skin pressed close to his. However there would always be the dull ache in his heart, that he was sure would never go away. The word love gets thrown around a lot these days, love of food, an activity, a place, but what Finn felt for Rachel was unselfish, unconditional love, in its purest form. And now what was felt of it was two heartbroken people as the reality of life took its place in the bubble they'd spent the last year in.

The jostle of people passing the car brought him back to his senses. He was very much still in a public place and if he didn't pull himself off from the ground soon people would start giving him money. As he returned to normal level he could see over the hedges and fencing to where the others were standing. They were staring to disperse into smaller groups and go their separate ways, most with a boyfriend or girlfriend. Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Rory and Sugar. They filtered out until it was only Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury left, both looking down the platform for something. Finn followed their line of vision until he saw it. Puck was wondering down the platform, occasionally stopping people to ask something. No doubt his best friend was looking for him. He watched him for a moment more, wondering back to Mr Shue, shrugging. They seemed to call it a day and the three of the walked off the platform, Mr Shue's arm round Puck's shoulder as he looked over it in case there was a chance he'd missed Finn.

It was in that moment that he realised life still goes on. You lose someone and you just have to walk on. In his case it's not like Rachel was gone forever, she was a phone call away, but somehow he thought that would hurt more. With a reluctant sigh he pulled open the car door and slid into he car. Once he was in there he wasn't sure what to do, keeping his eyes focused ahead and not on the empty passenger seat, he thought through his options. Home? No, his mom would treat him like a baby and he'd willingly let her, crying into her arms. Puck's? It would be a bit odd just turning up after running away, plus as much as he loved his best friend, a bros night wasn't something he wanted. What he wanted was Rachel.

So instead he opted to just drive and see where his mind took him. Hopefully he'd end up somewhere, and if he needed to he'd just spend the night in the car.

The roads were relatively clear, as he drove round Lima. It had been ages since he'd just driven and he'd forgotten how much he liked it. It gave him a chance to clear his head, to see other lives flash by. After about half an hour he pulled in and packed in a familiar parking lot and stopped the engine.

He sat. Looking straight ahead and swallowed.

The bowling alley. Their first official date. Lots of places in Lima, he and Rachel held dear, as their place, but this one normally got over looked. But it was technically their first date which wasn't a 'work date'. They came, played, ate pizza, kissed, played again and left. Quite simple, but something so simple had made him so happy. Yeah, he was deceiving her, but it was then he realised she wasn't just some other girl. This was Rachel Berry. She was so much more than anyone could expect or ask for and that was just one of the reasons why he loved her. She could be very stubborn and high maintenance, but she adorable, and clever and smart and funny and had that ability to make him feel safe and at home, like he belonged all along. Finn never felt like he fitted in until he met her, she was his home. Now he'd sent her away, away from him to be her own woman. He was lost, frightened and alone for the first time in three years, even when they weren't a couple they were still together, they were friends first and he desperately wanted his friend and girlfriend now to hold him and tell him at was all going to work out. Despite what he said at the train station he was finding it hard to believe she would ever come back. She find someone better for her, be souls that's what she deserved. He'd broken her heart so many times, this surprisingly being the most painful. Finn knew deep down it was unlikely she'd come back to him, despite his efforts to do well in the army; he'd always be a Lima Loser, one who she soon realise could never be good enough her her.

As the silent tears rolled down his cheeks, his phone beeped. A text from his mom asking his whereabouts was not appreciated at this moment in time, so he slipped it out of his pocket ready to throw at the passenger seat while he contemplated what to do next. But he stopped. That wasn't his mom's name on his screen, but Rachel's. If it was an old text just coming through about they supposed to be wedding he knew he was done for, he curl up and cry on the back seat. Even suspecting this he unlocked and read, deciding he needed her too much to ignore.

Text: do you remember what the first thing I said to you was?

I said you were very talented. And when I said it I referred only to your vocal ability. But now when I say it, I'll be referring to more, much more. Because, Finn, you are so very talented. You are and will forever be the best male lead that glee club has ever seen. You can lead a team of not only Neanderthal boys on a football field to a championship victory, but also a group of kids who sometimes hated each other's guts. You are an amazing brother to Kurt, and you've had his back more that people know, putting yourself at risk. You are a truly outstanding son, who would has never hurt or rebelled against your mother, and has more love and respect for her that I thought possible. You are the most loving and understanding boy I have ever met, who has loved me at my worst and best, and has never complained when I talked only about myself. You have shown friendship to those who have broken you and made you feel useless, and so are able to forgive when you really didn't have to. Not only that, but you have stood by everyone you love, and that's a lot of people, making them see their potential when they couldn't. So, Finn Hudson, you're very talented. And it's because of these talents that I love you. I just hope you never forget that. Please don't. Because you are truly special, and I love you.

Finn clenched his eyes shut, thinking the tighter he squeezed the less chance he had of crying. It didn't work. He tried to keep it together and stay strong, he was the one who initiated the break, if that's what it was, but that didn't stop the pain he felt, I fact it hurt more to know he caused her that same pain too. It all suddenly became too much, her text made it all real. There was no way he could no pretend he made it up in his head, she was gone. He threw the phone onto the seat next to him and put his forehead against the steering wheel and also held onto it with his hands in theists. His body shuck as he cried and he let out all the hurt he was harbouring for his love, but he knew no matter what he did or how much he cried, there would always be that dull ache. An ache which signified their love.


End file.
